Ereth Hill
Ereth Hill is a knight and the bastard first-born son of Lord Roger Reyne, the Red Lion. He has little to no standing at his father's court. Appearance and Character Ereth is said to look like a Reyne and similar to Lord Roger Reyne in his youth. He is tall, broad-shouldered, graceful and quick, and has a lean build. He keeps his hair well and always a shade of a beard seems to be adorning his face all the time. Ereth’s has a scar on the left side of his face that seems to add to his charm instead of marring his features. Ereth looks solemn and amiable, the face shape of the Reynes, with black hair, and green eyes which is the only thing he probably got from the Lannet’s. Due to being a bastard Ereth strives to be honorable and wants to prove that he can be a true son of House Reyne and inherit it as the only son of Lord Roger Reyne, one more thing for Reynard to hate him for. Ereth has always felt like an outsider in House Lannet and now with enemies in House Reyne the only place he can call home is Crakehall, where he is still just a welcome guest and nothing more. Ereth can always be found at the stables caring for his horse or training in the yard with the Lannister household guard, or the hall drinking with the others and having a good time, but only those that are good at observing people can see his restless like a caged lion ready to hunt and kill. History It is said sometimes that the firstborn son is shaped in the image of their father, and for Ereth it could not hold any truer, his only problem was that he was a bastard born from Roger Reyne and Lyanna Lannet. For the first eight years of his life, Ereth spent his childhood in House Lannet of Lannisport enjoying the sea and life of Lannisport until he was old enough to be a page. While Lord Cedric Lannet never approved of him staying, House Reyne found Lyanna a match of worth and was sent to House Plumm to marry. Ereth was sent to be serve as a page under Ser Sumner Crakehall. Ser Sumner was a tough man and was built like a boar himself and it was the heir of House Crakehall. Ereth was his page running his errands until he was ten and by that time Ser Sumner finally recognized him as his squire. Ereth always though Ser Sumner treated him with contempt for being a bastard or because a man of such station would end up with such a squire like him. Ereth knew that being a bastard was going to make hard enough Ser Sumner made sure he would remember with his harsh training. Always making him wear heavy armor, train with heavy swords, and now he had to help raise his own horse to top it off. Ereth was frustrated, but what could he do, where could he go, he was the Bastard of Castamere and probably easy enough to recognize if someone knew Ser Roger Reyne. Ereth applied himself and as time went on things started to become easier, or he was getting used to it. Ereth was there for the tourney of Blackhaven where Barristan Selmy was defeated by Duncan Targaryen. While Ereth won the joust for squires, it was Selmy the one that took the glory even if he was trounced. Ser Sumner saw Ereth anger and figure he would teach him some humility and punish him for no thinking of doing that himself, as if the Great Boar of Crakehall gave him a moment to do so. The only good things was that Airgid his horse performed well and he gave him some apples and probably only real friend and companion of Ereth while he was squiring under Ser Sunmer. Years later a rebellion rose led by The Rat, the Hawk, and the Pig. House Crakehall joined Prince Daeron Targaryen and Ser Sunmer led them with Ereth as his squire still. During the war Ereth was able to cut his way close enough to the pig together with Ser Sunmer and the Great Boar killed the Pig in a very painful fashion and then he became even fiercer. Ereth continued to fight a top his horse riding along slashing as he could, but their enemies were more scared of Ser Sunmer that it made Ereth look much better than he was doing. At the end of the battle Ser Sunmer gave a short congratulatory pat making Ereth feel happy as if he would have given him something far greater. Ser Sunmer was never good at expressing himself or for that matter he didn’t give compliments unless you actually earned them. It took him and in his eight years of page and squire he probably could count with both hands the times he had earned a pat and some words. At their return to Crakehall, Ser Sunmer presented Ereth with a shield bearing a red lion´s head over a white field, and made him a knight. Now as knights Ser Sunmer was more amiable and told him he was every bit as fierce as the Red Lion of Castamere and that is why he was so harsh with him, he wanted to see if he was really the Bastard of Castamere. Ereth stayed until the end of the year and accompanied the Ser Sunmer to Casterly Rock to the wedding of Genna Lannister to Emmon Frey. Ereth and Sunmer found themselves in agreement, there were better matches in any House of the Westerlands. Once in Casterly Rock Ereth went to visit the Lannet’s at their table and was received with mixed feelings, but it was something he expected, and from the Reyne’s he decided to not approach them for now. During the celebration prior to the announcement Ereth met with most knights, but it was because Ser Sunmer was with him that they probably even spoke to him so amiable a thing he would change with time. When the announcement came from Lord Tytos, his son Tywin was against it, and while no one else spoke he found himself nodding to the words of Tywin, but when Lord Roger Reyne stormed out he figured out what happened and was powerless to stop it, but the distasteful laughter of lady Ellyn was something else. It gave voice to many silent mouths as well as that of Tywin´s. Ser Sunmer volunteered Ereth to accompany Tywin to King’s Landing to serve as cup bearer with other knights, and during the trip he was the youngest knight in the retinue so he was the one that spoke the most with Tywin becoming acquainted with each other as they found themselves in agreement in many subjects, probably Ser Sunmner influence that rubbed on Ereth but Tywin was different he was interesting and promising. Ereth returned and participated in small tourneys to start gaining some reputation participating in the joust or melee. Ereth continued to serve under House Crakehall for several years and traveling often to Lannisport to visit the Lannet´s, but never the Reyne’s. He felt distant and like he did not belong there, he was so used to Lannisport and Crakehall that he could not see himself there or what would he say to lord Roger, who just lost a betrothed and has no heir, he was a problem for him and while he never denied him, he was not recognized either. During the war of the Ninepenny Kings, Ereth marched with the army under Ser Jason Lannister where he met Ser Tywin again recently knighted earlier that same year. He shared some drinks during camp, but he was busy with his uncle, but they were at the same room when plans were being drawn. During the campaign Ereth acquitted himself well, but it was towards the end where Ereth found himself riding towards an officer of the Golden Company which was at the vanguard, and he ran him through with his war spear leaving him on the floor to bleed unconscious or dead, but Ereth knew he could not stop to check as the fight raged on until cries of victory started to become louder as the last of the Blackfyre was dead and the enemy army routed. Ereth was now welcome at most tables for acquitting himself well in the eyes of other knights. During the celebration festivities in Castelry Rock people were talking about how much Ereth looked a lot like Lord Roger Reyne, and how he lived up to the reputation of a fierce warrior like the Red Lion of Castamere did in his youth. Ser Reynard Reyne started began to scoff at the idea and began to undermine Ereth´s efforts which Ereth countered that this was why he was known as Reynard “the Cunning” because he had no acts of bravery to call his own brought the two lions to each other’s throats and they had to be held back, but in the end Ereth is only a bastard and the weight and influence that Reynald holds carried him through the day. Ereth recovered well with a scar on the outside of his thigh from a wound he received at the end of the Ninepenny Kings war but he wasn’t quite as fast as he used to be with his footwork or balance and took a bit of time to get used to all the while he kept training to stay sharp. Ereth now finds himself at the service of House Lannister hoping to improve his station by serving under House Lannister. Back